Council President
by Mato-Gin
Summary: L, Mello, and Near are siblings. Leave it to his younger brother to be watching a gay mature video where he happens to see Mello streaming it. Thinking back, the actor looked a lot like a certain brunet he sees at school. What could go wrong with just one video?
1. Mello

**~Council President~**

**Chapter 1 - Mello**

* * *

"Haah…. Hah….."

The raven haired teen was now breathing hard as the brunet kissed his chest. His tongue ravishingly licked the pale skin and played with the salty taste. The brunet's hands slid up the other's shoulders and up to the raven's raised arms as he took off the boy's shirt. As soon as it got through the wrists, the article of clothing was tossed to the side in some random corner quickly forgotten.

A lewd moan escaped the boy's trembling lips as the dominant partner pushed him down against the school desk.

"Wait," the raven panted stopping the other as he abruptly placed his hands against his partner's chest.

"Are you sure we can do this at school? We won't be-"

His worries were shut down and silenced by a pair of lips slamming down on his already swollen ones. It was a very wet kiss, and the twine of tongues was only regrettably destroyed when they each pulled back for air.

"It's fine," the brunet pulled away heaving for a breath. "Everyone left already. Besides, I'm the council president. No one would dare say anything if they did come and see us,"

There was a faint tint of pink creeping up on the paler's cheeks, and it was hard to say that it wasn't very damn well erotic. The way the raven's naked chest heaved up and down, there was a moment of pause as the two teens stared at each other in locked gazes only to be destroyed when the paler's arms shot up and dragged the other boy down. His long arms wrapped around the other's neck and carded his fingers through the browned hair. They returned to kissing as the brunet began to unbutton his own shirt and hastily tore it off. His shirt gone, next came their pants.

The council president roamed his hands exploring the raven's body randomly until they kept reaching lower and lower to the other's jeans. The inexperienced fingers fumbled through the buttons and zippers but eventually got the denim to drop and pool at the raven's knees.

"Ah!"

The pale boy cried in surprise in mix pleasure as his cock was let out, the brunet rubbing his hand across the length. It was raw and jerky, movements of hurried and pleasure-seeking actions only characteristic of those that were still exploring these new activities. The tanned hand kept on playing with the boy's manhood until the raven let out a moan. His body letting out small spasms as he squirted out a trail of white liquid staining the brunet's hand and the desk.

_Wow…_

Was all Mello could think as his eyes became tainted watching this. The blue rims of his pupils dilated as he honestly couldn't take them off the computer screen.

Was this… was this how two men made out?

The raven haired boy had flipped around to his elbows so that he was leaning against the table, and the brunet shoved a finger up his rear.

What… what the hell was happening?! A knit of discomfort scrunched the raven's face as a second and third finger went up there. After a while, the fingers slid out and the other teen unzipped his pants and took out his own cock.

What… What was he doing? Mello dropped his mouth in pure horror and fear. He couldn't move his hand to press stop even if he tried.

What? No! Stop! Don't do that! You can't! It won't fit! That - that thing is impossible to even get in there! Wha - Gah!

A prurient hum escaped the raven's lips as the boy started to move inside him. In some ways, the blonde could feel it himself as if he was the one being done in on the table and he never had the weirdest urge to protect his ass as much as he did now.

"You know, I find that quite inappropriate for kids your age to be watching,"

Mello's spine straightened as he heard that voice, and he immediately shut his laptop closed.

"Nii-san!" he ripped off his black and red headphones from his ears.

A deep embarrassed flush ran across the caught middle schooler's face as he turned around and found his older brother sitting behind him on the couch. His long legs were brought close to his hunched form as he sat there comfortably against the soft beige cushions. A blank expression filled his dark eyes as he took a bite of cake from the plate situated between his knees.

"When did you get here?!" the younger brother accused of him spying.

From where he was, he could have easily seen all the stuff Mello was watching as the blonde sat on the floor at the bottom of the couch. This gave easy access for the set of eyes situated above him. The dark haired teen pressed his lips down leaving the fork between his lips as he hummed.

"Mhn.. I guess since they entered the classroom,"

Since they entered the classroom?! That was the dirty parts!

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Mello only got angrier, his embarrassment growing.

Did his older brother really see all that?

"Though I do believe the content is highly mature, it isn't all that bad for you to go ahead and explore it." the raven countered. "It definitely takes care of me having to explain it to you,"

"L!" Mello quickly shouted.

The teen merely ignored him.

"This doesn't have to do anything with Matt, does it? You tend to stay over at his house frequently now,"

"No! Leave him out of this!" he fully turned around now to face the sweet loving high schooler. "I just stumbled over this while I was looking over the internet!"

"Mhkay," L was quick to agree as he took another bite of his vanilla flavored pastry. He purposely avoided the strawberry topping leaving it for last.

The younger's eyes sharpened at the raven not satisfied with his answer and climbed on top of his brother.

"I'm serious!"

His hands clung to L's shoulders. The pale teen stopped his hand midway to his mouth as he was interrupted by his sibling staring seriously at him.

"Okay, okay," he set his fork down and patted Mello to calm down and release him. "I'm not saying anything bad about this. It's normal for you to get curious,"

A pout only bent the blonde's lips.

"So you've looked at those types of videos too?"

There was a hint of hoping and trust in the younger's eyes as he warily loosened his grip on his brother. Though it was easily erased when L shook his head.

"No, of course not. I've never gotten the urge to search for those things,"

Mello let go with a push of his hands and huffed an angry breath out his nose. Bouncing off the sofa, he mumbled something along the lines of being foolish that he would think his brother had some interest in anything remotely love related when it was clearly obvious that L was asexual. He was exactly like Near with this type of stuff, and it was really only him that felt this type of... "stuff." Leave it to his brothers to be no help at all in these area of affairs. The raven haired teen watched as his brother scrambled for his stuff and placed his laptop under his arm. He was about to leave when L suddenly spoke up.

"You know, that video would've been a lot more interesting if they didn't have an actor that looks exactly like someone I know,"

The younger brother stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

Mello slowly craned his neck back at his older brother. He found that L was staring at him with focused black eyes. A line fitted his lips straightening their naturally pouty structure.

"The brunet," L continued. "He reminds me of someone I know at school,"

A shine glittered in the blonde's eyes at this new information. Looks like L got him piqued.

"Are you guys friends?"

L didn't like the revived energy of interest he had given his brother. He looked away and took another piece of cake again.

"Not really," he munched his pastry. "Though he is the school's president for the student government,"

A perverted smile bubbled from the middle schooler as he sat back down on the carpet to where he originally was.

"Do you want to continue watching the video?" he asked.

L didn't fail to notice the eagerness in his voice and the bags under his eyes seemed to deepen.

The things he would do for his brother…..

"Yeah, sure" he mumbled through his fork.

Mello happily flipped his laptop open again and commenced to the play button.


	2. L, M, N

**A/N: **If you guys have any ideas how to further this story, please don't be shy and tell me :P I do have some ideas but I'm still brewing

* * *

**~Council President~**

**Chapter 2 - L, M, N**

* * *

_"Damn, you feel so good inside,"_

_Hands sunk into both sides of his waist for a sturdier hold. Within those few forceful moments, he began to wonder if he could even take it. Everything felt too hot, too intense. _

The dark haired teen leaned forward against the desk as the brunet spoke. Words that he couldn't even comprehend poured out of the other's mouth, his mind too fried to function to even understand them. He held in a breath trying to keep silent as possible whilst the president continued determined as ever. Performance, perfectly great as ever.

_"Mhn…!"_

The series of eloquent words were only stopped as the teen bit his lower lip reddening the soft flesh even more.

_"Nhn... good, but... too god damned... tight... God…"_

_Too sinful..._

L forced himself to tear his gaze away from those evil lips and looked up instead to those light brown eyes. Their gazes met, but both found their sight too hazy to see anything. A quirk at the edge of the brunet's lips carved the orifice into a smile.

"Well, that would be all for the announcements. Once we decide the final date for the festival, we'll start getting volunteers. Meanwhile, all classes are going to be deciding what events they'll be doing for the festival by next week. Final decisions are recommended to be turned in early so if any changes are needed to be made, we can fix them before the deadline," Light brushed loose strands of hair to the side away from his face. "Any questions?"

No one raised their hands as everything on the board was explained pretty clearly.

"Good," the teen smiled.

_"... so damn good."_

There was a murmur of voices as the class got to talking about possible events, the topic already brought forward to discussion. The student president, with his job done, left the front of the room and back to his seat letting the class argue with itself. He knew they needed time to yell at each other first before finally coming down to a few selected options that they'd discuss to agree to later. Meanwhile though, at the very back of the room in a corner next to the window, an unnoticeably quiet student buried his face deep down in his arms against the surface of his desk. The easy flush that came to his cheeks due to his pale complexion was not something he wanted anyone to see.

"How was I?" he could pick out Light's smooth baritone over the tornado of voices as he asked the person next to him about his small speech.

The raven sunk his fingers clawing into the arm it clenched.

_Good. You were really good._

L bit his own lip. It wasn't a lie, but it didn't take a genius to know what he was actually referring to. Hint: it wasn't Light's performance from the announcement he just made.

Damn, Mello!

The mischievous smirk the boy wore lingered in his memory.

The blonde was just too happy to get a reaction out of him! He was never going to watch anything with his brother again lest he die first! It was just so breathtaking the way the actor looked so much like Yagami that a simple announcement was making him so confused! At this rate, the way his mind was cooking things up inside his head, he was going to go ahead and kill himself already. It would be too soon that the Earth would lose him from suicide.

L didn't trust himself to lift his head up yet. His mind was still filled with that smut his little brother was watching last night. His thinking abilities suddenly turned to either zero or to one hundred percent, and he didn't like either extreme. Zero made him mindless and one hundred percent…. was not to be mentioned in its degree of creativity.

L fidgeted in his seat looking for the sheet of paper underneath his desk. He had to distract himself. He didn't want to taint his eyes, or ears, or anything else anymore. And what else could ruin perfectly nice….. no, horribly painful thoughts like these than doing terribly late homework due next period? L shuffled around and took out a pen from his pocket, the only thing he ever brought to school. The point of the blank ink touched the whiten surface of his undone homework when suddenly, he heard Light's friend reply.

"Don't worry, Light. You did really well. If it were up to me, I'd go watch you do it all over again and again. You have a sexy voice, haha - ow!"

L almost banged his head against the desk.

He only watched the damn video once! Once! He will never, never go through it over and over again! No matter how good Yagami was! No - not Yagami, the actor that looks like him. Stop thinking about Yagami!

L gripped his pen and scribbled madly against the piece of paper.

_NotYagamiNotYagamiNotYagamiNotYagamiNotYagamiNotYagamiNotYagami__NotYagamiNotYagamiNotYagamiNotYagamihasasexyvoice_

* * *

If L was having a hard time keeping his mind straight, then maybe his little brother, who was the cause of all his slight incapacity today, was maybe having the same problem?

A few blocks and twists and turns of streets away, a certain blonde was having his own issues with his own brunet at the nearby middle school.

"Hey, Matt,"

"Yeah," the said brunet sat down beside Mello.

Both of their backs pressed against the caging fence that prevented anyone from falling down below. Their knees purposely touching as Matt took his place beside him. It was a beautiful, cloudless day at the rooftop with no one else in sight. This was a bit of of their favorite place in the school where they could be left alone and not have anyone bother them. So far, no one did.

"I think there's been a virus in my computer."

"What type of virus?"

Matt reached over to Mello's lap to where his laptop sat and began fiddling with the keys. The vibrations of his tapping sent the computer shaking on the blonde's thighs.

"I keep getting pop-ups,"

"Pop-ups?"

"Yeah, like videos."

"Probably advertisement," the computer genius clicked the home button when something suddenly jumped up at him in the screen. The boy's green irises froze and his whole body stopped as the invading video played by itself on the computer.

"Hmn! Go… Go deeper - hmn!"

Two men stark naked began to hump each other right before the two boys' eyes. The brunet's usual orange goggles was pulled down at his neck so the graphic sight shined against the white of his eyeballs mesmerizing him. Matt's lips just hung there, the flesh slightly parted, as the vigorous pants of the two making love flushed Mello's cheeks.

"I said to fix it, not stare at it!" the flustered teen took his laptop back.

Matt snapped out of it as soon as the device was ripped from his hands. He blinked a couple of times and watched as his friend clicked furiously to close the invading window, fast fingers assaulting his mouse pad.

"If you don't want to, then I'll just fix it myself," Mello pouted.

The blonde quickly closed all the other remaining windows and shut his laptop down.

"Wait," Matt quickly placed his hand over the other's before he put the screen down. "I'll fix it. I was just surprised,"

Mello turned his head still frowning, lips clamped in a thin line. They both looked at each other in awkward silence until the pink dusting Mello's cheeks grew stronger. The heat eating him and growing unbearable, Matt just sent him a shy smile.

"I was just researching a paper when the video popped out! I wasn't looking for it, and I didn't go to any dirty sites!" Mello blurted out. "I'm not….. I'm - you know! I'm straight and it's gross! I wouldn't even hold hands with another guy!"

The need to protect himself flickered something in the brunet's green orbs. An almost microscopic flinch twitched the corner of the gamer's eye, but Mello caught it. The hand on top of his grew soft and it was Mello's turn to freeze. Matt continued to stare at him, and something about his blank face, the way that smile quickly disappeared - it scared him. It scared Mello. The warm hand holding his own slowly slipped away and the sweet loving teen could feel the radiating heat leave away with it. But he didn't want it to leave. He wanted it to stay right where it was.

Though he couldn't bring himself to do a single thing about it. His hand stayed at his lap.

"I'll have it fixed by the end of next period," Matt gently closed the laptop and picked himself up from the floor.

Mello watched as the boy rose up. Part of his bangs draped over his face as the browned locks completely shadowed his eyes, and it annoyed Mello that he couldn't see them. Something was off with his friend, but he couldn't tell what Matt was thinking. _Matt_, he was about to say his name, but at that very moment, the bell rang signaling that their break was over. The blonde immediately clamped his lips shut.

The computer genius let out a sigh at the very idea that they had to go back to class and placed the laptop underneath his arm. Mello half expected the boy to help him up from the ground, but instead, the brunet lifted up his goggles over his eyes and turned his back on him. An emptiness began to fill the sweet loving teen as the boy kept on walking away. Though halfway through before he got to the door leading back to the inside of the building, Matt's feet stopped and he looked back to him. His head tilted questioningly.

"Let's go?"

A subdued porcelain smile pulled the brunet's lips. It only strengthened the hollowness in Mello's chest.

_So fake._

Trying not give it a thought, he picked himself up from the ground and dusted the back of his pants.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Matt waited for him to catch up before starting to walk again. Walking side by side, Mello gave a quick glance at him but found nothing. Just a smooth face, and he still couldn't see his eyes.

* * *

Why was it bothering him so much?

Mello didn't even lift his head to pay attention in class as he lay his head against the wooden desk. His eyes never strayed from the browned haired teen sitting next to him ever since he got in his seat. His yellow brows tightened in mix confusion and frustration as he just didn't get it. Was Matt mad at him? _He never gets mad at me._ The arguing voice inside his head was the one pissing him off. Matt being upset would've been the simplest solution, but he knew it wasn't that. So what was wrong?

The brunet still had his goggles on hiding his face. He leaned against the desk, chin resting against the palm of his hand, as he faced the front of the room where the teacher lectured.

_Why won't you look at me?_ Mello frowned in irritation. He pierced his eyes straight at the other's head trying to send a telepathic message, but either Matt didn't hear it, or he chose to ignore it.

Mello ripped out a sheet of paper from his English notes and scribbled on it. If he was ignoring him...

He threw the folded piece of notebook paper right at Matt's ear and it bounced off to land on his desk. Matt turned around dazed and met the blonde's fierce blue eyes staring right at him.

_Read it._

His friend no doubt got the message. The boy turned to look at the teacher still blabbering on before he took the note and unraveled it.

_Are you mad at me?_

The brunet just stared at the piece of paper. For a long time, he just sat there frozen like a statue with it fitted in his hands. It took a while until the blonde began to get irritated asking himself if the brunet was just staring at the blue horizontal lines, spacing out, and not actually reading whatever he just wrote. Barely any patience left, Matt finally lifted his arm to take his pencil and jotted under the written line. Refolding the note, he passed the paper back to Mello.

_No._

Such a short answer.

_Then why are you ignoring me?_

He tossed the paper back to him. This time, it didn't take ten minutes to reply.

_I'm just paying attention to class._

Mello read the unsatisfying answer in his hands when someone ripped it away from him. His eyes turned and saw that it was Matt, and he was comically leaning over to his desk straining to write something underneath his last reply. Using Mello's desk, he had to completely stretch over the aisle separating them for one final thing.

_I would never get mad at you._

Matt's head tilted up and the shine against his goggles cleared up so Mello could see most of those green irises again. A weird feeling crept up inside the blonde as a grin pulled the sides of his lips. As expected when he read the last line, but if he wasn't mad, then what?

"Mr. Keehl and Mr. Jeevas!" the two boys tensed up.

There was a rising pitch in the way their teacher said the "Mister" that made them freeze red handed.

"Is there anything you would like to share with the class?" the man raised a brow.

The two stayed quiet, but it was undeniable that they weren't paying attention as Matt's body was still twisted towards Mello's desk. Noticing his obvious position, the brunet slinked back into his seat taking the piece of communicating paper with him. Their teacher didn't miss this either as he turned sharply to "Mr. Jeevas."

"Won't you let everyone in on what is so interesting that you had to tell Mr. Keehl during class and interrupt my lesson?" he raised a brow. "And take off your goggles! This isn't some racing event."

There was a sneer in his voice that made anyone want to hit the learned man.

Everyone's heads shifted at the same time as all the students in the room turned in their seats to look at the victimized student as he obediently reached for his goggles. Some laughed, some just stayed quiet thankful for the temporary distraction from the boring lecture. Within a few movements, the accessory managed to fall back down to the teen's neck again. The boy's face revealed, there wasn't a trace of embarrassment on him from this spotlight scolding. The brunet looked down at the crinkled paper in his hands. The whole class waited for him to speak and read the written words aloud, but the forced invasion of privacy never came out of his mouth.

"Well?" their teacher was waiting.

Matt didn't move.

A lengthened silence filled the next few minutes and a mocking smile played on the English teacher's lips.

"If you aren't inclined to share, Mr. Jeevas, then perhaps -"

"Are you mad at me?" Matt purposefully interrupted him. A good thing too, because Mello was ready to get up and punch the man.

Instead, his eyes widened to the boy sitting next to him from the fact that Matt actually started reading their conversation.

"No. Then why are you ignoring me?" he continued. "I'm just paying attention to class. I would never get mad at you.

"You're my best _friend_, Mello."

Matt dropped the paper to his side and turned to look at the still wide-eyed Mello.

_Why… Why did he add the last part?_ The blonde asked himself even more confused than he was at the beginning of class. A softness and hint of distance colored the green eyes as the two boys stared at each other.

A snicker and cute laughter escaped the classroom while the teacher stood there still surprised that his student had actually taken to up his taunt. The surprise didn't paralyze for long though as the man straightened up his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Throw that thing away, Mr. Jeevas, and pay your attention back to class like you so claim. And since you two seem to be having a fight (he completely omitted the last two sentences of Matt's speech), you two can keep ignoring each other in detention. Today. After school."

* * *

"He has detention."

The bell had clearly rung ending the day almost ten minutes ago, but Mello never showed up at the front of the school to where they usually met. Wondering why, Near went to go check his brother's classroom and this is what he finds. The renowned English bore of the third years scruffing his older brother by the neck in one hand, and Matt on the other. His brother's face twisted in anger as he tried to get away, but the teacher's grip only got tighter.

"Two hours. If he even tries to ditch, I'll sentence him to another two hours of detention tomorrow."

"Let go!" Mello screamed.

Near just stared at all this happening as the man threw the two boys into the classroom and locked them inside. The English teacher gave the white haired boy one last look before leaving him in the hallway.

"You should just go home without your brother, Mr. Rivers. I'm sure your parents won't mind and two hours is quite a long wait. Perhaps you will learn from his mistakes and won't be as bad as your brother when you have me next year, hm?"

The door slammed in Near's face before he even got to answer. He closed his eyes from the forced wind trying to push him back and wrinkled his nose.

Guess that means he had to go home alone today….

Or did he?

Near reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He quickly dialed his other brother's number hoping for him to pick up. L usually went home early too.

A few rings rang, but it directed him to voicemail.

"Hmn…." Near let out a disappointed breath as he ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

Guess he really was going to have to go home alone today. Per usual though, he let it slide. It didn't matter that much anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **How do you guys feel about a Near pairing? And don't worry, the next chapter's probably going to be the juicy parts ;) Much to the summary has said. I didn't lie :x


	3. Matt

**A/N: **I will post the rewritten chapter three later on this week if I can. Hopefully you guys can enjoy this chapter instead. :D

* * *

**~Council President~**

**Chapter Three - Matt**

* * *

It had been forty minutes in detention, the clock ticking rhythmically in the classroom. All the while, Matt hadn't taken out one of his games which was amazing because he was so bored. Instead, his head was preoccupied with something a little more sentimental. Well, for him anyways. He smoothed the piece of paper he and Mello were writing on during class.

Matt didn't throw it away like he was supposed to. Well, ordered to, but who was he to listen to that nasty English teacher? The supervisor for detention wasn't even there and he left all the kids alone. Matt fumbled the crumpled note in his hands and completed his final sentence.

_You're my best friend..._

He stopped midway of the sentence. His hand automatically stopped writing as it didn't look right. The words didn't mesh in together, and it felt… not enough to keep his final words this way. Matt flipped his pencil and erased the markings. But then what should he write? Matt gave another pause as he thought about it. Mello wasn't going to see this again, right?

"What are you doing?" Mello kicked him under the table.

Matt jumped in his seat from the impact on his shin dropping his pencil. Why did Mello have to wear steel toe boots? He whimpered silently.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me for?

The violent blonde eyed him as he leaned against the table right beside him, annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to him (again). Matt refolded the paper and stuffed it in his pocket playing it off as if it was nothing. The boy gave him a pout but didn't say anything, and Matt thought it a bit unfair. Didn't he just make a fool out of himself just a few hours ago basically declaring all his attention shall forever be Mello's? Matt leaned back in his seat quiet and the blonde turned away scoffing.

"I thought you were going to pay attention to me," he sulked.

Mello could be such a kid sometimes.

"I _am_ paying attention to you," Matt put away everything from his desk to make sure it looked like he had no distractions.

He nudged Mello's arm and the boy turned his head to him again. He still held that pout as he placed his head against the table. His straight hair splayed across the desk and his eyes gave that dead look.

"I'm hungry," Mello twisted his face as if he was snarling, signature expression of whenever he was running out of energy.

Technically, he was running out of sugar. Since the longest time Matt knew him, Mello rarely ate anything other than chocolate. Matt turned to his backpack and fumbled around at the front pocket.

"Here," he took out a silver wrapped chocolate bar.

He peeled down the silver wrapping and pointed it at the dying boy. It wasn't much, probably just a few bars left over from some other time he was hanging out with Mello, the sweet somehow always ending up being stuffed in _his_ bag. He didn't question how it ended up in his bag and not the blonde's, but Matt had long concluded that it was sometimes better not to question things and just let his possessions smell like chocolate even though he wasn't the one with the addiction.

No energy left in him, Mello just leaned forward and bit the sweet straight from Matt's hand. A snap sounded as he took his first bite and the flavor melted in his mouth. Mello leaned closer as he took another bite and another, and before long, he was holding Matt's wrist with both hands to steady it as he licked the final bits of cocoa from the gamer's fingers.

Matt watched unmoving as his friend licked him like a cat, but it wasn't the first time he did this so he was used to it. Apparently, the others were not.

"Get a room," one of the other boys in detention sneered at them.

The boy was sitting behind them as he was forced to watch Mello feeding. Having enough, he got up from his chair to move and walked down the aisle.

"Omf!" the boy tripped as Mello stuck out his leg for making fun of him. He smashed his nose right at the floor giving a smirk to spread across the blonde's lips. "What the hell?!" the boy got up and screamed.

Mello gave him a death look and like a signal, a hand grabbed the boy from the back. The boy's eyes widened at the width of the palm grasping him at the shoulder because he could tell - and not from the dangerous presence casting its shadow over him - but from from the realization that the boy he had just pissed off wasn't a normal student, that the guy behind him was big and could pummel him to ground like nothing. Dilated eyes and trembling legs, the boy slowly turned his head to look up at the student holding him. His face went into shock from recognition and he was roughly tossed aside.

It was freaking Rod Ross that was about to trash him, and the blonde was the guy who controlled this beast.

"S-sorry!" the boy muttered and hurried down to an empty seat.

Mello haughtily eyed the boy fumbling around. _That's right._ He didn't even have to lift a finger to exert his power. He nodded to the big, muscular oaf that took care of the trouble for him, and the beast sat back down. For a slight moment too, this said muscular boy met eyes with Matt, but they quickly tore each other's gazes away. It was something along the lines of mutual dislike. Not that Matt really cared though, he just didn't like being around the guy. Which sadly for him, Mello hung out with him a lot. Actually, Mello hung out with all the guys here in detention a lot except for the boy he just scared off.

Matt scanned the half empty classroom finding a few boys scattered about, all of them purposely separated from each other. All were also equally irritated at having to be stuck in a boring-ass classroom after school. Knowing who they were though, they more than likely deserved it, whatever they did, to be sent here for punishment. Expulsion might've been better for their cases, but the school tried to not to give too many of those.

Rod Ross, Zakk Irius, Jack Neylon, Glen Humphreys, and Andrew Miller... They were real delinquents that didn't even go by their real names. The ones Matt knew were all street names, but he had all their private files stored somewhere in his computer. He didn't bother to read them though as he found no need to. Nor did he want to.

These five, along with a few other students constituted the "mafia" of the school. These were delinquents that were avoided by everyone because they messed with students and teachers alike. There were no biases to whom they messed with, and they were pretty strong. Both physically and as a psychological presence. Just look at Rod Ross' athletic form and homo erectus-like skull! The leader of the mafia, he was menacing, but for some reason abided by Mello. Matt always did wonder why that was. The mafia's main activities were drug dealings and fighting, but Mello wasn't into either of those, right?

But anyway, to the matter at hand, they were all equally stuck in detention. All serving a treacherous two hours.

"I'm still hungry," Mello finished licking the remaining chocolate that had smudged on Matt's fingers, and the sensation of his tongue was what brought the brunet back into focus.

He looked down at the blonde sucking his fingertips, and maybe he imagined it, but there was a glint to his blue eyes. It was a darker shade than he remembered. No. He shook his head. He must've been imagining things.

"I can't stand this. Let's leave,"

Now, he was imagining Mello whispering in his ear to run off somewhere together.

"Leave? How?" he questioned.

"The teacher doesn't usually come back until the last ten minutes, so if we're going to leave, we should leave now," Jack Neylon spoke up eavesdropping.

"We can't leave by the main doors of the building because security's there," Humphreys chimed in. "And all the other doors are locked and can't even be opened from the inside."

"Plus, the teacher's that's watching us is right across in another room. We'd have to distract both security and the teacher to get out."

That last one was Miller. Matt almost raised a brow at the whole room's intrusiveness in a private conversation. It was amazing how everyone in the room just jumped into their talking to their own accord like this. Was Mello even talking to them? Then again, it was Mello's crew after all. Anything the boy said, the rest of them had to be involved in some way or another. The choco-loving genius sighed giving all that was just said a thought, his eyes devilishly narrowing as he came up with a plan.

"What did you get sent here to detention for?" he turned to Rod Ross, the leader of the mafia.

The boy half shrugged his meaty shoulders.

"Smoke bombs," he answered. "We blew some up in the cafeteria and everyone thought it was a fire,"

"Did they confiscate all of them?"

"No. We still have most of them,"

The bulky student nodded at Zakk and the boy opened his backpack. Like in a real mafia movie, all the small, black rounded packs were revealed like little goodies. Illegal goodies.

Mello gave an agreeing nod. "Good. We'll need a distraction,"

"You have a plan?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Everyone come here and listen," he ordered. Everyone in the room got up from their chairs and came over. "But we need him too," Mello pointed to the lone boy who wasn't part of the mafia.

"Who? Me?" the boy he tripped earlier pointed at himself to which the blonde gave a snarl.

"Who else am I looking at?"

The boy frowned but got up from his seat, sauntering over. Now fully aware of he was dealing with, the mafia, this spiky dark haired boy quietly obeyed.

"W-what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Can you run fast?"

"Yeah. I'm in track for the 100 and 200 meter dash. Why?"

"Because we'll need you to run," Mello half explained. "We need to get to the downstairs bathroom, but we'll need a few diversions to get there. There's a window in the boy's restroom we can crawl through, and it'll lead us right outside the building."

"What about this floor's bathroom?" Jack asked.

The blonde looked at him if he was stupid, and the mafia member regretted commenting.

"We're on the second floor. Unless you plan to jump off that high, then no problem with me,"

The long haired delinquent shook his head.

"Alright then," Mello continued. "Here's how we'll do it,"

* * *

So after Mello explained the plan, they were split into two groups. One group was to distract the teacher across the room which consisted of Matt, Irius, and Miller. The other group, which consisted of everyone else, was to distract the security guards downstairs with the smoke bomb. While the guards are distracted, the downstairs group could run to the bathroom at the end of the hall, the only room that was open (since all the classrooms are already locked because it's after school and no teachers were there), and they could jump out the window to freedom and escape. The upstairs group who was dealing with the teacher could run down once the teacher was disposed of and take the same escape route. It was all really complicated, but no one wanted to stay in detention. And Mello was really hungry….

Making sure their English teacher, the one who was watching them, wasn't paying attention from across the hall, Irius sneaked out of the classroom. He stealthed down the hallway and into the janitor's closet just a few doors down. Once he got in, he gave a thumbs up and closed the door.

Matt and Miller nodded and walked out of the room with Humphreys watching them from behind inside the classroom.

"Excuse me," Matt knocked on the open door of the other room.

Their English teacher, who was grading a stack of papers, looked up from the desk.

"What?" he asked callously.

"We need to go to the restroom. Can you open it for us?"

"Both of you?"

"Two guys can't go to the restroom together?"

The man forced out a disgruntled huff. "Damn kids and their small bladders,"

He pocketed out the keys to the second floor's restroom and got up from the table he was working on. "Follow me," he grunted as he led the way down the hall.

Matt and Miller purposely followed behind. As they neared the janitor's closet, the door suddenly flew open and Irius jumped out grabbing the older man. Their teacher could only let out a disoriented yell as he was dragged in and thrown into the small storage room.

"What the hell are you kid's doing?!"

Matt and Miller helped shove him in the tight space as Irius wiggled out of the closet.

"We'll take this!" Miller cocklily snatched the keys from the English teacher's hands.

At this moment, Mello's group took their chance and ran out of the detention room and headed down the stairs.

"Mello!" Matt screamed his name.

The boy turned around just in time to catch the keys that were thrown in the air by Miller. The keys jangled haphazardly in his hands and he gave a nod to the three who were currently smacking their teacher to stay down. _See you downstairs._ Matt got the message he would be expected to meet them at the restroom without fail.

Mello ran off and disappeared with the rest of the guys as he ran down the staircase. As for Matt, Irius, and Miller though - the trio tried to slam the janitor closet shut, but the man they were trying to trap still had a lot of fight in him and was pushing fervently back against the door.

"Throw a bomb in there!" Matt yelled.

Irius took one from his pocket and tossed one in there. The English teacher yelled his lungs out as he heard the word "bomb."

"Why the hell do you damn punks have a bomb!?"

As soon as he heard the soft patter of something rolling inside the closet, the man let go of the door and quickly looked for the threatening device.

"Fucking kids!" the boys were able to close the door shut.

A small explosion thumped against the door and smoke began to flow out from underneath the small crack at the bottom of the closet. There was a moment of silence, and the trio stepped back from the storage room. Continued silence. The three looked at each other, waiting.

"Did… did we kill him?" Miller was the first to speak.

"Fucking brats!" the door suddenly flew open. "I'll kill all of you!"

"Aaghhhh!" Irius and Miller both screamed as they saw their teacher revive from the dead.

Covered all in black soot, eyes strikingly white veined with red, he looked like a monster. All three of them turned and booked it down the stairs.

"Come back here!" the man chased after them.

* * *

"Go," Jack Neylon nudged the outsider.

They were all hiding behind the staircase where no one could see them. Just at the right end of the hallway was the restroom, but a man was standing guard next to it. To their left were two exits of the building and another set of security guards were standing by them.

The boy looked at the whole group of delinquents, and pouted at the unfair treatment.

"All you have to do is run down there and yell so the security guys will look at you,"

"Then they'll chase after me!"

"Exactly. It's so they'll pay attention to you and leave the restroom open. Then we can run in there without any problems,"

"But why do I have to do it?"

"Look," Humphreys shoved his shoulder. "Once you run at the opposite side of the hall of the bathroom, we'll throw a smoke bomb to provide you a screen so you can come back and run to the bathroom with us. The guards won't see you while their coughing up smoke. It'll be easy,"

"No it won't,"

"Just go!" Rod Ross shoved him forward.

His loud voice made all the security guards turn their heads. The sad sacrificial lamb stumbled alone and exposed into the hallway, and he stiffened as as all eyes were on him.

_Fuck._ Was all he could think in his head and drew up a breath. _God, I'm never going to get detention again. Not with these assholes!_ Like a victim he was, the boy screamed at the top of his lungs and ran down the hallway as instructed.

"I'm ditching detention!" he yelled. "I'm ditching! I'm ditching!"

All the security jumped on him and chased him down the hallway.

"What an idiot," one of the mafia guys muttered watching him.

Mello looked to the right end of the hallway and saw that the guard standing there had also went down to chase the screaming boy. As soon as the kid got to the very end of the hallway, the four boys came from their hiding place and ran towards the restroom. Halfway down, Mello realized they didn't throw the smoke screen to save the other boy.

"Shit," he cursed as he stopped to turn the other way.

The boys he was was running with saw him turn around and called after him, but he didn't stop. He hurried down the hallway and found the guards cornering the trembling kid as he muttered something incoherent.

"Stop crying," Mello got annoyed at the weak spined brat for even showing cowardness.

The boy looked up and his face lit up as he saw Mello, annoyed or otherwise. One of the delinquents did come for him. Before the guards took notice and turned around, Mello threw a bomb and ran. He didn't take the time to look back if the kid was able to run through the three security guys though - he did what he said he would do, nothing more.

The guards began to hack up smoke and yell at each other at how they couldn't see.

"Thanks," a voice behind him huffed relieved in gratitude.

So the kid did get out, and was able to follow him back. Mello ignored the voice and continued to run faster.

"I said thanks,"

"Yeah, I heard you- umf!" Mello hit something and bounced to the floor.

He let out a disgruntled moan as he shook his head.

"Mello," he looked up at Matt standing over him, chest heaving out of breath. "I thought you went to the restroom already,"

A feral yell boomed from the upstairs, and Matt hurriedly helped him up to get out of the way. Leaping down the stairs were Irius and Miller as if they were running for their lives.

"Damn brats!" a greyish looking beast jumped down the stairs after them.

Fortunately, he jumped from too high up and the monster tripped on his own feet. Miller and Irius ran without a second thought, but Matt and Mello couldn't follow with the big black lump blocking the hallway. The black lump that was their English teacher languidly pushed himself up growling like a beast. The three boys left behind stayed quiet as they watched him rise.

"You," the man jerked his head and focused on Mello. "You're the brat that planned this, didn't you? The rest of those boys are too stupid to think anything up, but you two…." his dilated eyes now shifted from Mello and Matt. "You two are the real troublemakers!"

"Agh!" both teens scrambled away as the man reached for them.

Not having a lot of beef with Matt compared to the annoyance he felt with "Mr. Keehl," the English teacher turned his way to the blonde. Mello's eyes widened as he realized he was the target.

"Hey!" Matt yelled calling for the teacher's attention.

The man did so, and the gamer took out another ball of the mafia's smoke bombs.

"Guess what? I have more,"

A cocky smile drew up on the gamer's face, but Mello could see under the facade that it was nervous. Anger of the janitor's closet incident blew up an anger in the middle school teacher and he rushed at the brunet.

"Give me those, you damned brat!"

Matt cast a quick glance at Mello and told him to go. Knowing what Matt was about to do, Mello ran towards him to get the idiot out of here with him when a hand held him back.

"Let's go!" the kid he saved forcibly pulled him down the hallway.

Mello watched as Matt threw the bomb at their teacher's head, and any traces of him disappeared, his form engulfed in the growing smoke.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Please stop hitting me!"

Mello couldn't stop smacking the kid for making him leave Matt behind. How could he?!

"I just saved you!"

"Who asked you to?!"

The boy whimpered under his vicious growl. Mello looked around and found that everyone else made it to bathroom. Most of the guys were already crowding around the last stall next to the window.

Freaking Miller and Irius, he glared at the two and the pair froze up. He had a mind to smack those two for just leaving them like that.

"Mello, go first!" Rod Ross opened the window for him.

Mello shifted his eyes from his ticket out of here and back to the bathroom door. Matt was still outside…..

He shook his head passing up his chance. "You guys go first,"

The rest of the boys paused, looking at him like he was crazy for passing up his chance, but they needed to hurry. Rod Ross nodded and stepped on top of the toilet and climbed to the window.

"We'll see you outside,"

* * *

Matt ran the opposite way and met a dead end. The smoke screen used against the security guards had long gone and he was surrounded. His eyes shifted around the congregating adults trying to find a way out, but didn't find any. They were too close, and forming a circle around him. And he didn't have any more smoke bombs either...

"Empty your pants right now!" their teacher yelled.

"My pants?"

"Empty them! Take them off! Take them off right now!"

Matt let out a dry scoff.

"Isn't this sexual harassment? Telling us to strip - I didn't know they allowed teachers to do that now,"

"It is not sexual harassment!" A vein popped out of the man's head clearly irritated. Matt's dry humor wasn't really helping.

"Then what are you asking for when you tell me 'take off my pants?'"

"Tchvmvm!" the English teacher growled clearly frustrated. Eloquent words couldn't push out of his mouth, even if he tried, for he just wanted to strangle the brunet. These kids just keep messing with him! He turned to the security guards and yelled at them to move.

"Get that boy! They're the ones with the smoke bombs!"

The three guards looked at each other, and with mutual agreement, they all jumped at the same time grabbing at the student. Matt quickly dodged rolling away as the men clashed against each other. In a mass of tangle, the security guards scrambled to untie themselves from each other.

"Get him!" someone yelled as he dashed down the hall.

Matt continued throwing his legs in front of each other as every step got him further away. He wasn't going to die yet.

* * *

"Matt!" Mello yelled as he came bursting in through the door.

Matt quickly slammed the door shut and turned the lock.

"Hurry," he panted. "The security's right down the hall with the key,"

Mello grabbed Matt's arm and led him to the stall.

"Go!" he ordered the brunet to climb through the window.

Matt gave him a weird look. Shouldn't have Mello gone already? A weird blush ran across the blonde's cheeks as he scowled in mock anger and embarrassment.

"I just wanted to make sure you came through first! I didn't want to leave without you!" he admitted. A soft surprised smile lifted Matt's lips as he stared at Mello, and the blonde shoved at his shoulder. "Just go!"

Matt climbed on top of the toilet seat and crawled up the window.

Bam! The bathroom door kicked open.

"You!"

Mello jerked his head around and saw their deranged teacher red in anger pointing at him. His eyes bulged out of their sockets as he honed in at the last remaining student.

"You're not getting away!"

Mello held in a scream as he slammed the stall door shut and slid the lock.

"Open this door!" the man banged the charcoal black stall.

Mello continued to push Matt out the window and sighed relieved as he finally made it out the small hole.

"Screw you!" he stuck his tongue out at their teacher as it was his turn to climb over the narrow window.

He grabbed the sides of the window sill and jumped up when a hand grabbed his ankle.

"'What the-?" his face twisted in surprise as he couldn't move.

There was a deep laughter behind him as the grip on his leg got stronger. He let out a yelp as he was pulled back down.

"You. Are. **Not.** Getting away..." their English teacher huffed.

Mello broke in cold sweat as he twisted around to see the man crawl under the stall door and smiling like a mad man as he got Mello in his grasp.

_Fuck!_ Mello kicked off the toilet seat hoping it gave him a push.

"Matt!" he screamed.

Mello's eyes widened as pair of rough hands tugged on his pants. In sudden jerks, Mello found himself falling back deeper and deeper back into the boy's restroom. His arms floundered against the wall for grip as he tried to push himself out of the window.

"Matt!"

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Keehl!" the man pulled him in violently.

Mello kicked and trashed around to loosen the man's hold on him, but they kept on grabbing and grabbing different places of his clothes that it was useless. A shock of fear attacked him that he was the only one going to be left behind. At this point, he was. But he didn't want to…. Fear kept eating him up as he watched the backs of the boys that already escaped run away. They were already jumping the fence and going off to save their own hides. They were going to leave him here as the sacrificial lamb. Bastards! Mello cursed.

But what shocked him the most of all was that he saw Matt with them. Mello concentrated on Matt's running form, how he turned his back on him. Again. Like on the rooftop, but for real this time. Was it just a lie then? Would Matt really just leave him behind? Mello bit his lower lip as trepidation burst out of his lungs.

"MAAATTY!"

Don't leave me behind!

His voice echoed as loud he could possibly wield it. A big final jerk wrenched him back at his legs and he felt himself getting pulled back in almost completely.

"Kick him in the face already!" a voice grunted next to his ear.

Slim fingers wrapped around Mello's arm and tugged him the opposite way.

"Mello!"

Mello blinked his eyes open and found Matt, his face looking constipated as he tried pulling him free and outside the building. A rush of relief swooned and took the breath out of Mello's chest as the brunet came back.

He came back!

An almost happy smile formed on his lips if it weren't for their dire situation. Guttural grunts rumbled out of the gamer as he tried his best to pull the blonde out of the restroom window. Matt even lifted his leg and pushed against the wall for extra strength, using his thighs for the extra power, but it still wasn't enough. Mello's face scrunched in worry knowing that Matt wasn't exactly one for muscle.

"Hold on to me!" Matt yelled as he realized he couldn't overpower the pull tugging the blonde at the other end. "And don't let go!"

Mello did as he was told and scrambled his arms as he reached around the brunet's neck, wrapping them tightly. The hand gripping his forearm readjusted themselves to pull under his armpits, arms wrapping Mello into an almost embrace. Matt continued to pull, and Mello dug his face into the brunet's chest.

"You are not going to get out of this!" their English teacher yelled at the other side of the wall. "All of you will get detention! Detention tomorrow! No, even worse than that!"

Mello was still sinking lower back into the building. Most of his torso was already swallowed by the window, and he let out a piercing yell.

"Stop touching me!" he flailed his legs.

The man slapped the blonde's legs trying to keep them under control, and dodged his head from getting hit by his steel toed boots. But Mello knew where to aim though. He knew every man's weakness. Mello drew his leg forward, bending his knees for greater momentum, then launched it, kicking good and hard at their teacher's balls. A high pitched yell sounding like a kicked puppy screamed out of the bathroom walls, and the hands let free of the blonde's legs to cradle something more important. A heavy thud indicated that the man fell down to his knees still whimpering for his treasures.

Feeling the difference in pressure loosen, Matt quickly and easily pulled Mello out of the window and swung him to his feet. Mello shakily slumped down to the concrete, legs and torso weak from all the pulling and being bent over, but Matt immediately wrapped his arm around his upper torso for support. He looked up at his saviour, and a goofy smile plastered on the other boy's face. Mello couldn't help but return that smile.

A chuckle bubbled out of both their throats as they stared at each other. All of this, both of them realized, was just so silly. Mello tried to bite down this giddiness in him and looked down to the arm supporting him. Without a word, he peeled off Matt's fingers and pushed the arm off. Matt's smile softened as he looked questioningly.

"Hmn," Mello still didn't say anything as he gently dropped the arm and grabbed hold of the fingers.

It was just his index fingers at first that he wrapped his own hand around, but Mello continued to gather the rest of the digits until his until his own fingers eventually molded into the spaces between them. He looked to the gamer's surprised face, and he gave the boy's hand a squeeze.

"Let's go!" he tugged on Matt's hand as he led the way running.

The brunet was dragged into a sprint behind him, their hands attached and interlocked with each other. A smile kept on propped at Mello's face as they ran and ran to the fence and jumped over the school fence. Not letting go of each other once, they ran down the streets like that, not caring if anyone would see.

* * *

_Did I die and go to heaven?_ Matt didn't even watch where he was going as he kept his eyes on one thing only. The blonde hair flew and bounced at every step they took.

Maybe…. Maybe he did. Because wasn't this too good to be actually happening?

A smile curled at the sides of his mouth anyway as the wind rushed by. At least he would get to savor these few moments as they ran to who knows where. Only Mello knew what was going on in Mello's head.

And only Mello, because Matt didn't. He didn't have a single clue.

Matt's smile slowly melted as he remembered though.

_"I wouldn't even hold hands with another guy!"_

His hands let go of Mello's and they stopped running.

"What's wrong?" Mello turned around.

Out of breath, he looked at him inquisitively, but Matt turned away.

"Nothing," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Mello followed both his appendages as they burrowed into hiding. He narrowed his eyes at Matt making him fidget a bit.

"Let's just keep going,"

He nudged Mello at the shoulder. The small gesture completely wiped the smile off of the blonde. Mello furrowed his brows at him, and he was not at all too happy.

Turns out, Mello didn't know what Matt was thinking either.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know guys... should I keep the original chapter three?


	4. Light

**A/N:** Woot! Guys, these past few weeks have been really eventful for me! I'v been accepted to all the UC's that I've applied to, and at this rate, I'll be going to Berkeley. I'm still waiting for a few privates, and if I get into Stanford, I'll be going there.

Gosh, I'm really jealous at my friend who got accepted to Yale, Harvard, and Princeton for the love of God. All three of them, and MORE of the other prestigious schools. Actually, two of them got into those Ivy Leagues. Damn, I'm so happy for them!

Ah~ I just can't wait until April 1 for Stanford! Hopefully, it won't be like an April Fool's kinda thing. I don't want to get something that'll be like, "Hey, you got accepted to Stanford! Just kidding! You actually didn't. We failed to accept your admission for the Fall of 2014, and we do this with much regret." I've had enough of those from Pomona U. in Claremont and Yale.

But anyway, enough rambling! I have a Stats test to study for~ Thanks to UsernameUnderConstruction for being such a lovely beta! This is our chapter~

* * *

**~Council President~**

**Chapter 4 - Light**

* * *

Touta Matsuda.

He's been teaching in the school for two years and this has been the worst case he's ever seen so far in his young career. He put the series of past homework down and sighed.

"What happened, Ryuuzaki? You used to do so well in my class when we first started. Now - now, I can't even read your writing! Have there been any problems at home or anything like that?"

His student stood in front of him across his desk just standing there. His posture slightly slouching and clothes messy, he looked like a bad case of insomnia. Heck, did the kid come rushing to school one minute before class started? Matsuda was really worried about him.

The teen looked down at the sheets of his past class and homework assignments laid across the table and at the low numbers scoring each one which added to the drastic cut to his grade.

"I've just been a bit distracted lately," his student answered.

Matsuda looked at the teen, and with his sleep deprived dark circles sinking under his eyes, he didn't doubt him. But Ryuuzaki was one of the school's top students. He wasn't lazy, and his grades for all his other classes were perfect. So why_ his_ class?

"I'm sorry, but looking at your work, I think you need some tutoring," Matsuda concluded. "And if you don't take it, I'm going to have to fail you."

* * *

No. He doesn't need tutoring, L wanted to tell him. English had been his best subject, and he didn't need a native Japanese man lecturing him, a native Englander, about how to speak his home country's language. And he didn't _have_ to fail him... _That _was always an option that was always open, and good to think about. Though, the man did have a point about his writing being undecipherable. He looked down at his past assignments spread across the table and found the one he just recently turned in. The third line actually wrote_ 'not a sexy voice.'_

Crap. Did he actually write what he was thinking when he was doing this first period? What else did he write in there? He twisted his head and read some word reading_ 'table.'_ What the? What did his other assignments have?

Truth be told, the video yesterday actually wasn't his first video… and he's been distracted for quite a while. Not just today. And if he's been writing stuff on his homework about the stuff he's been thinking about, then his teacher might've actually read some pretty weird… things… in the past papers he's turned in.

L reached for his homework when the door opened. He turned his head, hand caught midway in the air.

"You called for me, sensei?"

It was the boy with the (not) sexy voice. The teen smiled as he walked in and came forward to stand beside L.

What - what was he doing here? L spent too much time thinking that he missed his teacher asking him for one last last time if he understood how to write in English, and not just slacking off. L looked to his sensei still caught up in as to why he would be given a tutor in the first place.

"No. I don't understand,"

* * *

Matt waved goodbye at the front steps of his apartment building as Mello, the one who was for some reason wasn't talking to him right now, got in the car. That expensive black car to which Mello's family owned and drove around like only crazy rich people did, as if it was any old thing they could ride around and not fear it would be targeted because they could easily replace it. Some people on the sidewalk stopped and stared wondering why such a shiny, luxurious car would be around in their neighbourhood, but they were all ignored by the young owner.

Matt smiled and stopped waving as he watched the vehicle go, but he never dropped his arm down until he saw it completely disappear. As soon as the car was out of sight, Matt was left in a daze. He looked down at the palm of his right hand and just stared at it. He was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't even notice a flashy, lolita dressed girl creep up behind him.

"I saw that~"

A breath blew against his neck and he quickly turned around. His hand smacked the place the warm breath touched him, eyes widening in surprise. A girlish laugh giggled at his reaction, and he saw that it was just his neighbour, Misa Amane.

His eyes scanned the older woman and noticed her pink coated lips draw up in a cute smile which brightened her big eyes. Head tilting slightly, her long blonde hair swayed to the side. And how could he miss those fluttering eyelids which more than signified that she knew something?

"Soo~, how did it go?" she asked expecting good juice on him.

Watching Matt shake his head, the young woman was left sorely disappointed in whatever nosy talk she wasn't about to get. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Aw," she pouted, "the virus thing you sent didn't work? I thought you were really good at computers!"

Matt let out a sigh.

"It worked," he relaxed his shoulders from the slight surprise Misa gave him and walked past her to get back into the building.

"Then why are you sighing?"

"Because he's straight,"

The answer was plain and simple.

Matt fished out the keys from his pockets and unlocked the door.

"How do you know that? Did he saw 'eww, gross,' once he saw the videos?" she teased.

His hand paused on the knob, sighing once more. Yes, that's exactly what Mello had said. Matt twisted the doorknob and was about to enter when Misa jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his head. He stumbled back mumbling what the heck was she doing to him, but one of her limbs wrapped around his neck in a half chokehold, half hug. Her face rubbed the top of his head, her cheek gushingly messing his hair in all directions.

"Aw~ Don't worry about it, Matt! We'll get him! They all start out like that, but we'll definitely make him come to your side!"

_'Your'_ side?! What the heck was that supposed to mean?!

"You can't make someone _gay_," he tried to peel her arms off but she wouldn't budge, not on her own accord.

"We're not _turning_ anyone gay. He already is! We just came out a little too strong! Let's try something softer to use on him!"

Misa finally let go, the middle schooler only relieved for only a few seconds from the very intimate touches as she grabbed his arm and dragged him back into their apartment building.

But how did Misa even know? Mello wasn't like him. She only saw Mello come every now and then to visit since she lived in the same floor, and they never even talked to each other. Much less be in the same room together. There was no way she could tell, but she seemed so sure.

"Let's brainstorm for our next attack! I know Rem will help us on what to do next!"

Matt wanted to groan. Listening to their advice the first time didn't get him anywhere, so he wasn't very keen on hearing their next one.

* * *

It was a very short ride home, but Mello's head was all filled with different ideas of how to hide from their parents the calls and letters they would undoubtedly get about him getting detention. Or did the school already call them? Crap. How was he supposed to explain that he broke and led an escape out of detention? If he was lucky, then neither his mother nor father would be back yet from their business trip in Switzerland.

The car came to a smooth stop in the front of their huge house (or should he say mansion), and the car door was opened for him.

"Were home, Master Keehl," the driver bowed.

Mello grabbed his school bag and stepped out of the car. As soon as he got out, the driver closed the door shut and walked back to the driver's seat to park the car elsewhere. Mello headed off to enter the front doors of their mansion and he began to wonder if he had to explain his detention to L too.

Hopefully not.

Mello hurried off to his his room, evading any of the downstairs living room and ran up the stairs. He burst open the door and threw his bag to the floor and passed by Near's room right across the hallway.

"Hey. Is Dad or my mom home?" he found his little brother stacking up a tower of dice in his bedroom carpet. Like most of all Near's belongings, his room was colored a saintly white, even the carpet. The room was filled with toys messily scattered everywhere, the place looking like a toy haven surrounded by snow.

Near cast a glance at him as he carefully placed a die on his tower.

"No. Father said they won't be back until November,"

Mello felt a weight fall off his chest as he remembered. _Oh yeah._ He recalled their dad telling them that before he left three months ago, but he never actually listened to anything their father said so nothing ever stayed in his memory. At least, that was one less thing to worry about - the school never bothered for making any international calls.

"How about L?"

"Not home yet,"

Near stacked another spotted cube to his creation. His hand reached for another one randomly laying about on the floor, but this time, he looked curiously at the die twisting it in angles between his nimble fingers.

"If this is about your detention, know that L really cares if you actually do well in school or not."

Mello's eyes widened and he rushed over to the white haired boy. He went on his knees kneeling beside his little brother and grabbed his shoulders.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" he frowned. "You better not,"

He almost shook Near hard enough to nearly knock the tower of cubes down. His elbows came dangerously close, and the albino gave him a look. His mouth flattened into a thin line, but he wasn't angry.

"It doesn't really concern me if you tell him or not," Near said blandly. "But if you want to tell him the truth…"

As if on cue, Mello saw something moving in the corner of his eye, and he turned to see a car coming into the driveway outside the window. Mello rushed to the wall drawing the silk curtains aside, his face pressing against the glass pane as his eyes followed the sleek, black Porsche that always picked up his older brother. L was home.

* * *

Near rubbed his roughened shoulders as he watched Mello turn around and come back to rush out the door.

"Nii-san!"

Mello ran down the stairs. He listened to the loud thumping of his footsteps before getting up himself and following after. Why was Mello so excited?

Near was barefoot now that he was home, and he had to step over the fallen dice scattered across the carpet as he exited to the hallway to avoid getting the soles of his feet stabbed. He went down in a leisurely pace taking his time and he arrived at the bottom of the steps just as the entrance doors were opened.

"Ah, Mello, Near. I see that both of you are home,"

L walked in. Near stopped right beside Mello and he saw the blonde's face contort as if he'd seen a ghost. He followed his brother's gaze and ended up looking right back at L. Except, there was someone behind the raven haired teen.

"I have a guest today from school who's going to stay over for a little while, but we'll be staying in my room for most of the time so we won't be a bother," L stepped aside to reveal a handsome brunet.

Well, handsome being a relative term. He wasn't ugly, but his face was better than most. The butlers closed the doors behind them, and Near scanned their new guest. If there was anything to describe the man his brother brought home, it was that he looked very proper. Standing next to his older brother who just throws his school blazer on every morning because they wouldn't let him in the school establishment otherwise, the brunet wore his uniform very kempt. Each button was perfectly aligned in a straight line down his burgundy jacket, sleeves and pants ironed to the folds. His brown hair drawn to the side, he was in every aspect a typical model student. He gave Mello and Near a smile, probably a default smile he gave to everyone he met Near figured.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," the boy greeted.

Near let out a small grunt likewise and Mello managed a sound of acknowledgment. L walked towards the two middle schoolers and rested a hand on each of their shoulders.

"These are my younger brothers: Near and Mello." he told the brunet. "And that's Light Yagami. He'll be coming over pretty often from now on,"

He patted the two boys' shoulders finishing all the introductions and motioned for the brunet to follow him up the stairs. Light tilted his head for a goodbye and quickly trailed behind L as they disappeared to the upper floors.

_Huh._ Near thought. _That was wierd._ L never brought anyone home. And he didn't expect for the first person to be like that. He was so… different.

Near turned to the side to look at Mello, and it seemed the boy never got out of his "shocked" face. His eyes were glued up the staircase as if the impossible had happened. What in the world was so amazing?

"Mello," he called his brother's name and that seemed to snap the boy out of it.

Mello shook his head and turned to Near still in slight bewilderment.

"Did - did you see that?" he gasped.

"What? L actually brought a person home?"

It wasn't_ that_ amazing.

"No! That guy! That brunet! He looked exactly like that guy on the video!"

"What video?"

Mello let out an irritated breath and ran up the stairs instead of explaining. Near raised a brow at all this excitement and followed up the stairs with him. He had a feeling he would be needing to chase Mello around more often now instead of expecting an explanation. He caught Mello up the stairs as the boy stopped running and slowed into a creeping walk. Near followed the sudden silence and minced his way across the waxed floor until they reached the end of the hallway where L's room was located. Mello bent down to the ground and pressed his ear up against the bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Mello shushed him and continued to strain his ears against the wood.

"Wha-" the blond shot his hand across Near's mouth and told him to be quiet.

Realizing that asking was going to be hopeless, Near stopped trying and pressed his own ear against the door. Eavesdropping was so not cool, but he listened anyway. There were a few muffled sounds and they could only get parts of the conversation.

"... take off my blazer…"

That was Light.

"Sure….. I usually don't like wearing anything…."

"... take everything off..."

"Yeah... Leave them on the floor."

There were some small noises.

"... take yours off too…. Let's get started already…."

"... Government president… get busy with… me..."

The conversation didn't make the least bit of sense, but Near watched as Mello became entranced in the voices.

"It's hard…."

That was it. Mello sprang up from the floor and quickly made it for his own room. Near stood up surprised and looked to the wooden door blocking whatever secret was happening inside.

What? What was it? What was so upsetting about this?

The white haired teen aired his hand around the doorknob thinking of opening it, but pulled back. He took a few slow steps away from L's door and instead headed off to where Mello had gone. Mello's bedroom door was left partly open, and he pushed it back to enter his brother's domain.

"It's not fair~" Mello stifled against his pillow.

He had jumped to his bed ending up on his stomach, his body laying flat across the sheets and arms buried underneath the smothered pillow.

"He said he was friends with the government president, but I didn't know they were like that!"

"Like what?"

Near closed the door behind him. Mello quickly sat up as he heard him and yelled.

"They're probably doing it in there! And he didn't tell me!"

A worried crease formed on Near's brows and he sat down next to his obviously distressed brother. He didn't raise his hand to console him though as the boy might snap at the touch. He just watched and waited for Mello to cool down.

"L… has experience," Mello bit his lip. "And he probably did it a bunch of times with that guy in their classroom. Maybe even their teacher's desk, and he didn't tell me. He just wanted me to learn by videos,"

He acted like L had kept some big secret from him, but Near seriously didn't get it. Mello looked up at him, but again, the albino just thought: _what the heck is he talking about?_ Near usually figured things out quickly, but at this, he didn't have a clue.

"What videos?"

Mello gave him a look and Near stared back. It was time to pop out the laptop.

* * *

Wow… This was a really big house. Who knew someone in their school actually lived in a place like this? Then again, he never really talked to this Ryuuzaki guy. In fact, this was the first time he really talked to him.

Light was pretty impressed, and the bedroom matched his expectations exactly once he figured out how grand the whole place was. It was big and spacious, big windows covered the walls, and a wide veranda was just outside. There were a few bookcases pregnant with thick books that lined the rest of the walls, and a king sized bed was smacked right in the middle across from a work table with a rolling chair.

L quickly settled on the desk chair out of habit. It was a nice looking comfortable, black chair that was very cushioned and nice to his bottom. It was also big enough so that when he sat down, his feet could place comfortably at the edge.

"Can I take off my blazer? It's a little hot in here," Light asked as he put his bag on the floor. He loosened his tie trying to get comfortable as well. He was going to be here for a while.

"Sure. I usually don't like wearing anything of the school uniform myself. I find them a bit stifling and uncomfortable." L nodded.

Light unbuttoned his jacket and easily slid it off his shoulders. He was about to put it down on the bed when he saw a few books and a laptop spread across the sheets.

"Um, you have some stuff on your bed. Can I take everything off?"

"Yeah. You can leave them on the floor,"

L got up from his seat and helped take some of the stuff down. The less important notes went under the bed while he took his laptop and placed it on the desk.

_It's still a little hot in here._ Light found himself thinking even though he already took his jacket layer off. He fanned his shirt a bit and turned to L.

"Hey, are you going to take yours off too?" his voiced trailed a little bit as he saw the raven haired teen taking off his own blazer and throwing it on his bed.

"Hm? Take what off?" L asked.

Light shook his head nevermind, but L noticed his slight discomfort.

"I'll turn on the A/C for you, but it should already be on." he walked to a corner of his room and flipped a switch.

Light thanked him but went right down to business. "Let's get started already." He opened his bag and took out L's English homework that was turned in today. "So, Matsuda-sensei said you were having a hard time in his class with English,"

L walked back to his desk chair and sat back down shrugging, his spine curving to a hunch.

"You know, I find it impressive that the government president has the time to accept this favour." L studied him with his dark eyes ignoring the question he was implying. "You aren't going to get busy with coming here and tutoring me?."

Light raised a brow and shook his head. It was almost like L wanted him to leave.

"I'm not busy during Tuesday and Thursday after school, so it's fine. And Matsuda-sensei asked me directly, so it's hard to refuse when I can obviously help."

"Hmn…." the boy bit his thumb the least bit impressed.

Light looked back down at the paper and looked over the pointless scribbles messed across the page. The rest of the previous homework papers Matsuda showed him earlier were also like this, the same incoherency showing in all the work that was turned in. Though the handwriting was graceful, it was just a clump of tangled scrawl.

"So, what exactly are you having trouble with? Is it the prompt that you don't get?" he knit his brows together.

L stared at him silently and it seemed like he was scanning Light over. The raven's dark orbs went down from his face and down to his body and legs, then back up to his face again. Wait… was this guy checking him out? Light put down the sheet of paper to cover his legs feeling paranoid.

"I just find the class… distracting," L finally answered.

Light shifted around and cleared his throat. God, it was still stuffy in here. Did he really turn the air conditioner on?

"So does that mean you aren't able to pay attention in class? How about today's lesson? Did you get any of it?"

"No," L answered truthfully. He didn't even bother to listen to the lecture. "but it's not that I don't get the lesson. I just forget to do the assignments. I don't find any use for them,"

"Well, the homework can be really useful for grammatical exercises," Light was happy they finally got to something he could pick at and work with. "If you do them, your grade might go up, and it'll probably help you a lot during tests. Take out the assignment for today, and let's work on that,"

L grumbled complaining but grabbed his bag and took out their English assignment anyway. Light got up and spun L in his desk chair to face the table and leaned over in back of him as they read through the instructions of the assignment together.

"Do you understand the prompt?" he asked as soon as they finished.

L answered monotonously. "It says to write a dialogue of different scenarios that can occur in our daily lives,"

"Right." he nodded. "So there's a lot of freedom to write about whatever we want. But it says to use certain types of sentences and clauses," Light grabbed a pencil in the cup sitting at the side of the table. He clicked the top for lead and circled the main things required in the prompt. "Focus on the-"

"Um, can you be careful with that?" L interrupted him.

"Hm?" Light stopped writing. "Careful with what?"

"That," L looked down to the pencil he was writing with.

Light looked at the utensil he was holding and noticed the sheer absurdity of its design. It was a white led pencil coated with little red strawberries at its length; a pink clip capped at the top, and a tiny korilakkuma with a strawberry hat sat at where the eraser was supposed to be.

"My mother gave me that, and I don't want to damage it,"

Light stared at the cute little thing unfit for an eighteen year old boy, and shifted his eyes around looking for another pencil but there were none. Only pens filled the pencil cup - which by the way defeated the term pencil cup.

"Uh... I'll be careful," he promised.

* * *

L usually never let anyone touch his mother's gift to him, but he let it go just this once. Light seems to be gentle enough with his hands just fine. He watched as the government president scribble examples of independent clauses in another piece of paper, and this baby pace of teaching just seemed ridiculous.

"I know what independent clauses are."

Light stopped writing and made a motion to pass on the pencil.

"Then show me," he challenged.

L took the the pencil into his own hands and grabbed another piece of paper stocked in one of his organizers that sat on his desk. He started at the top of the paper to construct a sentence and actually prove that he had knowledge of all these simple concepts until Light wrapped his hand around his basically controlling the flow of writing.

"You should combine the sentences like this," he continued to fill in the sentence for him.

Light continued to write to the next line, and L stopped even trying to grip the pencil. Light's hold was enough to keep it there for him, and he quickly realized that Light could be easily controlling. He wouldn't even let him finish one sentence by himself! At this rate, he was going to write the whole dialogue for him.

The pencil jerked as the brunet made a mistake and he tried erasing the misspelled word, but the paper moved. Light gritted his teeth annoyed and wrapped his other arm around L's back to reach the other side of the paper and hold it still.

The slight dampness of the president's shirt pressed against his spine as the boy leaned against him as he erased. The closeness of their bodies made it all the more hot though and it was quite uncomfortable.

"Are you getting it?" he asked beside L's ear.

Right at that moment, his phone rang. L fisted his pockets taking out the vibrating phone.

"Excuse me," he apologized.

He checked the caller and saw that it was his father. He let the phone ring for a bit not wanting to answer, but he picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"L," the voice was quick and angry. "I got a call from the school today about Mello. Is he home?"

"Yes, he's home," he answered. "Why, did the something happen?"

"He got detention." The last word was spat out like poison. His father continued on and on not stopping for a breath as each word he spoke heated him up even more.

L half paid attention to all the yelling being dumped on him. Detention? Mello got detention? Near didn't call to inform him that something happened like that. And schools made calls to parents even though they're in Switzerland? His father continued barking loose anger and told him to write some contact number down.

"Hold on," L told his father. "My tutor's holding my hand." He turned to Light and wiggled his folded fingers. "Can you -"

Light realized he was indeed holding his hand and quickly let go.

"Okay. Can you repeat that?"

"It's Naomi Mi - wait." His father stopped midway. "you're holding hands with somebody?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

There was a pause in the other line.

"Are you seeing her?"

"What?" L twisted his face surprised. "It's a guy,"

He looked up at Light and raised a brow at the thought of being in a relationship with him. Light's face perked up aware that he was somehow being talked about.

"What?" the brunet asked as L stared at him too long.

L shook his head mumbling that it was nothing and waited for the man in the other side of his phone to speak up.

"You're… boyfriend?" his father finally spoke after a few seconds, and both L and Light heard it.

"What?! No!" Light immediately answered. He wanted to so badly grab the phone and rip it out of the raven's hands. "I'm - I'm just a tutor!"

His father continued to speak over the line and L lowered the speaker volume so the brunet couldn't hear anymore.

"Tell him!" Light nudged L to explain, but he just ignored him.

L turned his head the other way and nodded over his father's rambling.

"Hmn. Yeah. Hm. Okay. Okay."

L twisted his pencil and wrote the information he was given down on a piece of paper.

* * *

What the hell?! Light looked at the raven haired teen as he just sat there ignoring him. Why wasn't he explaining this to his father?! He was no one's boyfriend! He was single and woman desired! L noticed the holes he was boring into him and cast him a quick glance, then looked away.

_"*No, father. I wasn't told, and the school hasn't called me. Watari has not told me either if they left any messages,"_ the raven switched from Japanese to English.

Light's eyes widened at the ease of his accent.

"You said you couldn't even understand English!" he shouted pointing a finger at L, the boy who couldn't even form a single decent, comprehensible, grammatically correct sentence.

L put down his phone and covered the speaker.

"I'm sorry but could you speak a little less loudly please? I'm trying to talk to my father," he said a little annoyed.

"But - you're talking to him in perfect English!"

"I'm part English," Light could detect a little rolling of the eyes there. "and I grew up in England. Of course I can speak English. And not the American English, the correct one."

*(lol. Please don't kill me here. I'm American.)

Light dropped his mouth not knowing what to say. What was this?! L continued talking in his mastered fluency. The way he spoke and dismissed his questions, Light felt so used… and dirty. Was this what they meant when they talked about how lazy kids weaseled out of trouble? They pretended to not know anything when they actually do so the teacher doesn't get mad at them?

Light felt nothing but a pawn in the raven's game.

L took the piece of paper he wrote on and got up from his chair.

"I need to go and talk to my little brother for a bit," he turned to Light. "I'll be back,"

L returned to talking to his father over the phone and left the room. The door didn't close shut, but he heard the boy walk across the hallway and open another room not too far off.

So that's how it was? Light could still not get over at how L lied and tricked their kind hearted English teacher, and how he ultimately made Light waste his time by coming over to "help" him. He sat down on the bed taking a deep angry breath and ran his hand through his hair. Grabbing small clumps of a few congregated strands, the motion calmed his nerves down.

He waited a while just thinking and staring over the work desk where the English homework lay. A few minutes ticked by, and it was more than too long for him. Light got up and exited the room. If this was all just lies, then the favor he was doing meant nothing. He wasn't going to stay here in a liar's house and go on pretending to teach L about proper English grammar. Obviously, L knew much more than him and he just sat there letting him ramble like a fool!

What? Was L thinking he was an idiot as he just talked on and on about sentence structure?

Light clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at an open door when he made his way down the hallway. The voices inside the room told him that that was where L had gone to.

"L," he announced himself as he opened the door.

He stopped as he saw a scene of the blonde haired younger brother yelling over the phone as he sat on the bed. L was standing at the edge of the bed next to him trying to talk to their father at the same time on speaker. It was the yelling that made his voice stop since he didn't want to bother on a stranger's family business that didn't concern him at all.

Light made himself quiet and thought perhaps he was too brash when he got up to announce that he was leaving. He looked over to the other side of the room to look away from the currently heated family issue and found the other brother sitting on the floor with a laptop. The screen was playing some video, but the white haired boy wasn't watching it. He was curled up in a ball with his head bent to his knees, hands covering his face. A redness bit the tips of his ears that was visible through his white hair, and Light walked over wondering if he was okay. He was just a little kid after all. He was still young, and maybe he was shakened by all the yelling that was happening between his family.

"Hey," Light crouched over to who he assumed was the youngest brother. "Are you okay?"

The boy didn't budge and kept his face buried and hidden. He rubbed the wideness of the kid's back trying to coerce him to open up and maybe leave the room with him.

"Mhn~ Ah!"

Some weird noises made Light turn his head to the laptop, and his eyes widened to the point where they were almost fell off. His mouth dropped, and his blood froze Antarctica cold in horror.

"Ah~!"

He saw his own face in the computer screen. Brown hair cut into the same hairstyle as the one he had, the person who wore his face had long strands clinging onto his temples as a shine glistened across his forehead. His naked body showed his twisting lean muscles as he pounded into L on the couch.

Wait - L?

Light tore his consoling hands off the white haired boy and grabbed the laptop. L? He pushed his face even closer into screen and the video zoomed into the pale haired man who accompanied his double in what seemed to be a hotel. The raven haired man let out a wavering gasp, and Light pulled back shaking his head as to get rid of the image he just saw forever away from his brain.

Oh god… Light couldn't hold it in.

"What do you let your brothers watch?!" he yelled at L.

L and his little brother who was shouting shut up, silence biting the room, and turned to him. Light's face twisted sick to his stomach, and he looked at L with eyes of desperation in search for a good answer. The raven just stood there, lips partly open, but didn't reply.

The video kept going and the lewd voices grunting echoed in their tension until Light slammed his hand at the spacebar stopping it.

He thought back to how he even got into this mess. His innocent intentions just made this all messed up!

_Light stood across from his English teacher's desk as the man shuffled through a set of papers in his chair. The pages were written in normal loose leaf papers and it got him to wonder what the issue was about. It wasn't only him that was called in during lunchtime either, he was there waiting with another student who was standing right there next to him. It was some guy in his class, but he didn't remember his name….. Light turned back to their dark haired teacher._

_Those papers weren't his right? Light speculated over the pages Matsuda-sensei was looking at and noticed the perfect cursive that filled the pages - definitely not his. When he wrote in the English alphabet, he wrote in print._

_Matsuda-sensei set the papers down with a sigh._

_"Light," he looked to him. "I called you here because one of your classmates has been having trouble with some of the assignments that I've assigned. Since you're one of the top students in my class, no, the top student in my class - you've gotten nearly perfect marks in the tests I've given - I was wondering if you'd be able to have the time to help and tutor them."_

_"Tutor?" he tilted his head._

_"Yeah. I know you might be busy with the government, but I won't be able to do any after school sessions for this whole month because of some issues with the English department, and it would really help me a lot if you could help give them some guidance in my place. Just for this month. Do you think you'll be able to find any space in your schedule?"_

_"Um, it depends," he scratched the back of his head. "I'm usually busy, but I think I'll be able to do Tuesdays and Thursdays,"_

_"Thank you!" their teacher smiled taking that as a 'yes.' "Thanks so much, Light! I really appreciate you for wanting to help! This is Ryuuzaki - but um, I think you prefer to be called L?" he turned to the student standing next to Light. "and he'll be the one that you'll be tutoring,"_

_Light finally gave a deeper glance to the guy standing there next to him and saw a really sleep deprived teen. His dark hair matched the blackness of his eyes, dark half moons surrounding the bottom of them, and his face showed clear disinterest of their situation._

_"So what do you say?" Matsuda was still smiling, hoping._

_Light looked back to his teacher wanting, now, to refuse the offer he just made, but the man was looking at him as if he was his savior. He averted his eyes and instead lifted his hand up for a shake._

_"Hi. I'm Light Yagami."_

"That's… that's…." he didn't want to say 'me.'

Mello and L's face were completely blank as they stared at Light making faces at the computer screen. He was obviously torn at how it looked like him in there. But it wasn't! He would never do these types of things! These weird, weird kinks…. Being videotaped while doing it was so….

Light sunk his teeth at his bottom lip.

"What is this?!" he demanded an explanation.

He unknowingly lifted the laptop screen right next to his face to show them the dirty video to make a point, and both Mello and L tightened their lips and looked at each other. The two actors were caught frozen in a timeless picture as they humped each other, and the actor that looked like Light was displayed right there next to Light's face for comparison.

Again, L fidgeted with his mouth as if to say something, but Light didn't want to wait for it anymore. He got up throwing the laptop back to the floor and stomped back to L's room to get his stuff and leave this damn house.

He was government president and future class valedictorian of his high school, damn it. Not a freaking porn star.

* * *

**A/N: **So really, guys? L as a seme? Lol. Interesting idea I'll keep in mind.

Oh, and before I forget,

DRRRR: thanks for answering to all the questions that I've put up so far~ Getting other's opinions really help when I'm always so indecisive, haha.


	5. Yozora Shinkei

**A/N:** Hey guys~ Sorry for the late update. It's almost been a month! I got stuck on something, but I made it through and got this thing done. Hope you like it, because the plot got a little more complicated. Well, not really. Haha.

By the way, Hideki Ryuga is some actor from Death Note. Some actor that Sayu likes, but he's very minor. As for the other name mentioned, he's a very _very_ minor OC. He'll only be mentioned in name. I tend to not like OC's very much.

Thanks again to my beta, UsernameUnderConstruction for doing such a good job. :D

Oh, if any of you guys are wondering, I'm going to Berkeley. Go Cal~

* * *

**~Council President~**

**Chapter 5 - Yozora Shinkei**

* * *

_"I'm coming home,"_

Those were his father's last words when they spoke on the phone. He was so upset at Mello's misbehaviour that he already planned to take the first plane back to Japan. It wasn't the best thing to hear for L, to say the least. He and his father weren't exactly on good terms with each other.

L tilted his head back down on his sheets and stared at the ceiling. The pencil his mother gave him fiddled across his long fingers as he held his hand up above him. If only his mother was still here….

He doubted that her presence would change anything though. His father would always be his father - unchanging and stubborn.

In the midst of his "what if" daydream, he heard the door open. L pulled his hand back down and turned to his little brother coming into his room.

"L," Mello walked in with his head low.

The blonde looked at him as if he had something to say, but refrained from doing so. L sat up on his bed and leaned back against the headboard.

"What is it?"

Mello walked over and climbed on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry about, you know, not telling you about my detention."

L shook his head. "It's fine. I didn't give you a chance to anyway. But why did you get sent there for?"

Hearing the obviously bullshit (maybe half-true) answer Mello spouted out during their yelling with their dad that it was because his teacher just hated him, L wanted to know the truth. He wasn't going to punish his brother for it, he just wanted to know the events behind his actions. His brother didn't act without reason, although the reasons were sometimes badly based on his emotions. Still, L understood.

Mello fell into a frown just thinking about what had happened at school, but at the same time, a quick tint of pink dusted his cheeks.

"I was just sending notes to Matt!" he growled. "I wasn't even disrupting the class! And it's not like I needed to pay attention to the teacher anyway. I already know English!"

A small smile crept up L's face as Mello said the last part.

"You and me both," he couldn't help but relate to their more than similar situations. "My English teacher thinks I need a tutor because I don't do assignments," L explained and Mello let out a laugh.

"We need to go back to London," his brother smiled. "I'm bored here,"

"You wouldn't miss Matt?" L raised a brow.

The blonde let out a snort. "I'll make him come with us."

The statement wasn't said without promise. Seeing how their family had enough money to afford it, and with Mello's personality, it wasn't much of a stretch for him to actually do it.

L watched as his brother smile turn to a calm line, and he suddenly wanted to ask about Near. He knew about Mello, but did Near have the same… preference as his brother? He thought back about the video that ultimately made Light leave frustrated with a bright red face, and wondered about his youngest brother's reaction to watching it.

"Um," Mello spoke up. "These sheets are clean right?"

He looked down at the white bed covers, and L finally noticed how the blonde was sitting awkwardly at the edge of the bed. He only had half his body sitting down and looked like he'd jump out any moment if L said yes.

Mello fidgeted uncomfortably under L's gaze as he raised a brow at him. Connecting the video Mello was "coincidentally" showing Near with the actor that looked like Light the same time Light that was here was too easy. Like a good brother he was, he pulled Mello by the arm further into the bed and watched him struggle.

"Nope. These sheets are definitely dirty,"

Mello's eyes widened in horror. The blonde floundered on the bed springing off, but the raven kept holding onto him.

"I'm gonna go sleep now!" his brother yelled.

L tried hard to hide his smile and kept up his blank mask.

"Don't you want to sleep here like you used to? You can call Near to come here too,"

Mello jerked his arm free and ran to the door.

"I'm fine! Good night, L!"

He shuffled and closed the door shut behind him. The dark haired teen finally let out his smile as he left. Aren't his little brothers still so cute? Though, they were losing their original innocence a little….

He slouched back in his bed letting his muscles loosen. All of a sudden, he felt all the energy fly away from him. He let his body fall like a bag of potatoes on it's side and he just laid there. His arm stretched out lazily away from him, his eyes focused on the pencil that he still held in his hands.

Wouldn't it be nice if everything went back to the way it was years ago? If he could revert back time to when he was eight, and Mello and Near were five and four again, it would be bliss. He could see them so small and tiny again. And his mother…

L clenched his hand like a venus fly trap.

The world didn't work that way, L more than knew. He was stuck in the current time, and his only option was to trudge on.

_Continue forward, and always be ten steps ahead of everyone else. That's how you survive._

L closed his eyes trying to stop recollecting old memories. Sentiments just couldn't die in his mind. At times like these, he wished he didn't have such a good retainment of all the details and all the small pieces of information he accumulated over the years.

But he couldn't forget, even if he tried.

The dawning moments have already begun to tick in L's mind for his father's arrival. It would only be a short while until he came home and confronted L again with his "responsibilities" as the eldest son.

The only son.

* * *

"Agh!"

"What?!" Light jumped alert as he looked to sister coming down the stairs.

Sayu looked at him wide eyed until she came out of her initial shock and sighed, a hand on her chest.

"Jeez. You scared the heck out of me," she continued her original walk down the steps. "I didn't hear you come home, and I thought you were a burglar or something,"

Light relaxed his shoulders shaking his head and went on taking off his shoes by the door.

"How was tutoring by the way? she asked. "And how come you're home so late? Did something happen?"

"You can say that," he grumbled not really wanting to talk about it. "The guy also lives pretty far."

Light put his shoes away and entered the living room.

"But it doesn't matter. I won't be going back there anyway,"

"What? Why not?"

Light walked past her and headed up the stairs.

"I'm really tired," he brushed her off not answering her question. He really didn't want to. He couldn't. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Down below as he got up to the second floor, he could hear Sayu grumbling about something, but she quickly got over it and heard her going to the kitchen.

Light got to his room and dropped off his stuff on the floor next to his bed and began to take off his uniform. It was really distressing what just happened. Having to think of that… that video the whole way home in the train was nothing short of disconcerting. Light placed his finger through the loop of his tie and jerked it loose.

Who watches those things anyway?! It was sick! People who watched them needed to get a life!

Light threw his black tie on his bed as if it was a venomous snake trying to choke him. Though indeed, he felt like he was suffocating. There was a tightness in his chest and he felt like he couldn't breathe. A heat burned up his face, and when he looked up to see what was wrong with him, he saw himself in the mirror flushed and bitten with pink at his ears.

Light quickly looked away and headed to his drawer at the other side of the room to get a change of clothes.

So what if that was his first sexual encounter?! Sure, he's never had a girlfriend before, but that didn't mean he didn't what it means to do it. That's what sex ed. at school is for. But why was he this agitated? Why was he so affected by seeing two men doing it on a computer screen?

He grabbed a spare set of shirt, sweatpants, and underwear and shut his drawer closed. Light needed to calm down. He left his bedroom and headed off to the bathroom at the end of the hallway and shut it closed.

Maybe it was just the thought of having L letting his younger siblings watch it seemed so irresponsible for a big brother. Light stripped off his uniform shirt and threw it at the laundry hamper. Yeah, that was probably it. It was probably the look of the youngest sibling curled into a ball that made him so ticked, yeah? That was it. That was wrong of them to traumatize the white haired kid like that.

Light continued to undress and took of his pants and undergarments next. He then stepped into the tubbed and turned the knobs to hot and let the slowly heating water fall on him before it even got to the right temperature. As it slowly got hotter and hotter, Light let the water run over his skin for a little while letting the comfortable heat take over him, and he closed his eyes.

Thoughts of how he was going to explain to his teacher tomorrow about refusing to tutor anymore ran through his mind. How was he going to explain? He was going to stop just because the family was perverted?

The video replayed in his head, and he could hear the hungry moans grunting in his head. The two actor's faces became clearer in his impeccable memory and he could see himself caressing the pale skin of the other.

That damn Ryuuzaki! The brunet's brow twitched. How dare he choose a video that had an actor that looked like him in it?! He began to think about the lithe teen and the dark haired actor began to take in L's face. He could just imagine it, the raven gripping and crumpling the white bed sheets underneath him as -

NO! Light shot open his eyes freaking himself out of what he was just thinking. How could he?! In his own mind! Damn, that was just so wrong.

Light shook his head feeling all hot and bothered everywhere under his skin. Stop. Just stop. He told himself. His mind was just going crazy. Even in the tub, he felt suffocated. Feeling something wrong, Light slowly opened his eyes and looked down upon himself and never felt more embarrassed.

_Holy -_ He bit his bottom lip before he could continue with that thought. He tried to ignore what he just saw, but with each passing second, it was becoming more and more painful holding it in.

Light opened his eyes again and saw that it was still there. He was hard.

But how?

Thoughts of the raven's naked form writhing in the bedsheets appeared in his head. Light could feel himself getting harder and clenched his teeth. Damn it! He leaned against the tile walls frustrated trying to think about something else. He waited for his erection to go away, but all he could muster in his head to get himself to calm down was L speaking fluent English. Hoping that the anger of being lied to would make him normal again, it only made the dark haired teen even sexier.

_"Light-kun,"_

Light gave in and grabbed his shaft. He began stroking himself slowly feeling his length, and he drowned down a moan.

The redhead gritted the raven's name in his teeth. He better apologize tomorrow for doing this to him. The disturbing thought of the raven apologizing in English made him stroke faster.

_"I'm sorry,"_

Damn, it! Why did he have to go and lie to him? And why was it that he could only think of L speaking English now?

_"Sumimasen.."_

It sounded so foreign to hear him speak in Japanese now that he knew the truth. Light ran his thumb at the tip of his cock, and he could see pre-cum leaking out. He was nearing his limit already and he quickened his hand. Within a few shameless strokes, he let out a shuttering breath and let himself go.

The hot water created a heavy cloud of steam surrounding him, and he still felt so warm. Light stared at his own tainted hand at what he just done, but got to his senses quickly. He straightened himself up and continued to do what he originally came here for. He washed his hands with soap and washed himself everywhere and his hair. He rinsed himself with the now scalding water and turned of the shower.

Light's mind was blank as he got out and dried himself with a towel. The steam that filled the room fogged the mirror and he wiped the condensation with his own hand. He could see his own reflection at the small spot he cleared, but he couldn't look himself in his own eyes. Light finished redressing and got out of the bathroom.

Once he opened the door, he saw his sister coming up the stairs with a glass of water, and he froze. Sayu raised her brows as they stared at each other for a mock second, and he quickly jerked his head away.

"Go to sleep," he told her flatly and hurried to his room.

"What did I do?!" Sayu whined confused.

He rubbed the towel in his hair and slammed his bedroom door shut. His face heated up in guilt and he buried his face in his bed.

He couldn't even hold his gaze with his sister! But how could he, when he just desecrated their own bathroom that their whole family shared together?! He let out a small groan, and he had no one to blame other than his own lack of self control.

It was the actor he was thinking about, not L, Light told himself. He was still angry at that guy. That liar. Repeating it over in his head didn't help him any though. He buried his face in his pillow wanting to just suffocate himself, and thought about tomorrow.

* * *

Light walked briskly down the path to school that morning. For some reason, he didn't want to see anyone right now, he was feeling insanely self-conscious. He was nearing the school which he could just see up ahead and he quickened his pace until someone got a hold of his shoulder.

"Oh my god, Light!" someone turned him around and he stopped to look back.

Once he saw his friend's face, his shoulders relaxed half relieved.

"Ukita," he said his friend's name greeting him. It was just one of the guys at school, but he didn't know what he was expecting.

His friend gave a wide smile.

"You can't believe what I've just found on the internet!" he called out excitedly. "There's a guy that looks exactly like you!"

"A guy that looks like me?" he asked nervously.

A nervous pit in his stomach made Light suspect the adult vidoes, but he made sure not to show it. It wouldn't do good to look nervous when Ukita was probably not like that to search those kind of entertainment. He'd known the guy for enough time to know he wasn't that type of guy.

"Yeah," his friend nodded. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before, but he has the same exact face as you, it's scary! I almost thought it was you, and that you left school for an acting gig."

_Please don't say it was that guy from the video…_ Light inwardly grimaced, but on the outside, he gave a small laugh.

"You know I wouldn't. I'm too busy for that kind of thing."

"Haha. Yeah, I thought so," his friend gave the same light smile. "That's the only reason why it made me doubt it was you when I saw the guy. Take a look,"

His friend took out a rolled up magazine from his pocket and showed him the front page. There, he saw a man with the same striking face as him, but with hair a slightly darker shade of brown. He was wearing a black suit and posing with some girl with long blonde hair, both of them looking at the camera as he held her waist.

A vein popped out the side of Light's head as he recognized the male actor. It was the same guy in the AV!

"It some new actor," Ukita explained. "His name is Yozora Shinkei, and he seems to be getting really popular because of his looks. He's filming a new drama called 'Oh My God, I Love You' with Misa Amane, and it's been getting some good reviews. Can you believe it? The Misa Amane. Man, I'm so jealous of that guy! He's handsome and he's getting the ladies! That guy's got it made! I wouldn't be surprised if he started dating Amane."

Light raised his brows and only rolled the magazine back up.

"Yeah," he absently handed it back to the other teen.

Deep in his throat, Light growled. Some "handsome" actor. Well, they did have the same face, so he'd give him that, but nothing else. He wondered what everyone else would say if they found out he was filming adult videos. Gay ones. And he seriously doubted he'd get with Misa if he was down enough to have sex with another guy on camera.

Light started wondering if they were doing it for real though. Some actors just pretended in bed, but then also, sometimes…. It didn't look so fake.

Ukita shoved the magazine back in his pockets and patted Light on the back.

"You know, if you did try to become an actor, I'm sure you'd get so popular that you'd even be able to top Hideki Ryuga," he grinned jokingly.

Light knew what he meant, but it was a different "topping" that he thought in his head.

Oh god… what had that video done to him? Ukita stared at him noticing an uncomfortable expression splaying on his face, and Light cleared his throat.

"I don't want to be late. We have to get to class," he turned back to the school and walked on ahead.

"Huh? But it's only 7:20!" The other teen gave him a look and chased after him.

* * *

_Dear Lawliet,_

_ I know I haven't written to you in a while, but how have you been? I'm sorry to be getting back to you so late, but I've been really busy. I even had to turn down a role for a new drama because I already signed a contract for another one that I'd be filming in Osaka. It's only for the first few episodes though. They gave my role instead to Shinkei which I'm glad. It'll help his popularity since his co-actor would be Misa Amane, and she already has a strong fan base._

_ But enough about me. I really want to see you again, L. We haven't talked in so long. How are your brothers? How are you doing with your father? Have you figured it out yet? And please don't tell me you've ran away, and that I'll be seeing you at my door some night soon. I'm taking a month off before I head off to Osaka, so if you have time, please call me so we could meet. My new number is xxx-xxx-xxx. I've been waiting for your reply to my recent films lately. Hope I see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_ Hideki Ryuga_

L reread the message in his hands just to make sure every word was engraved in his brain and that he memorized the phone number down pat.

"This just came in this morning?" he turned to Watari.

The old butler nodded and watched as L took another sip of his sugar filled coffee at the kitchen table. His eyes ran over the white paper, and at Ryuga's handwritten scrawl. There was no date in the letter as they didn't want anyone to find out about their exchange of contact and trace it back to either of them. The consequences would be… quite unpleasant. It had their names written on them, sure, but if anyone were to investigate their matter, they could at least fake that these were letters written from long ago and that they had no association with the other person now.

L set down his cup and thought about missing school today to see the young actor. But with his already crappy attendance, he knew he couldn't miss the whole day. His dark eyes reflected the dancing fire of the the candle near his bowl of sugar cubes on the table as he stared at the flame. The household had started lighting up scented candles so it would smell sweet in the house; that was how their mother liked it. She had a strong affinity for sweet things, and they wanted to prepare for her soon to be arrival back from Switzerland.

Averting his eyes from the orange gas, L went back to the letter in his hands and folded it back into its creases. It was about time he should see Ryuga again. He dangled the paper right on top of the candle and watched as it slowly crumpled in flames.

* * *

"Ah~ He's so cute!"

The girls in his class couldn't stop giggling. They cast a quick glance Light's way, and when they met his eyes, they quickly looked away giggling even more.

"They look so much alike!" they squealed.

"Oh my god. It'll be like watching Light in a relationship if we watched that drama!"

"You're right!"

"Oh my gosh, it'll be like finding out how he dates!"

"Eee~!"

"Why can't just Light date someone though! He always rejects all the girls that confess to him. I've confessed at least three times, and he told me no."

A girl gave a gasp. "Do you think this is really Light, and he's already dating Misa Amane?"

The rest of the girls gasped in their little corner of the classroom and jumped up and down.

"How scandalous!"

"Maybe that's why he never had a girlfriend before! Because he already has one!"

"My gosh, of course Light would only date a model."

The teenage girls continued to spout silly nonsense and Light was itching to get up and burn that magazine into pieces. He rolled his eyes at how wild girls' imagine could be. It was beyond ridiculous.

What was so good about that Shinkei Yozora anyway? Couldn't they look at something else?

Light looked around to ask if his friend could go retrieve back that magazine he gave them, but saw that Ukita was nowhere to be found. Where did he run off to? Light continued to look around the room, and noticed an empty seat at the opposite corner of the fangirls making a realization he didn't care about dawn on him. The seat had been empty for last period, and he hadn't seen L the whole day either.

Not like he wanted to though. Light got up from his seat. In fact, he wanted to avoid that guy the rest of the year if he could.

He went out into the hallway and headed towards the cafeteria to get something to drink when someone called him from behind.

"Light,"

The redhead turned around and saw Takada catching up to him. She held on a concerned frown as she gave a look back at the classroom.

"They shouldn't talk about you like that," she settled her eyes back to him.

Light shrugged it off as they could still hear the girls scream and gossip even in the hallway. Annoyance pricked him at his nerves, but he didn't really care. The girls were pretty harmless, and they were cooing over him so it wasn't really that bad. He couldn't get mad at them at that.

"Everyone knows you could get a girlfriend," she smiled.

There was a tone of voice laced in her words as if she was trying to make him feel better, and Light pieced it together that she thought he left the classroom because of their mindless talk.

"I know. I'm just really busy," he hoped she wasn't feeling sorry for him.

They both knew that girls were crushing over him rampantly in their campus, but Light just didn't take any interest in them. It wasn't them that were wrong, it was kind of him. None of them really stood out for him to take any real notice. They weren't really ugly, maybe pestering, but none of them did anything that made him want to take initiative to be anything more than friends. None of them made him feel the way -

Light's eyes widened as his mind even dared compared romanticism with what he did last night in the shower. A hand suddenly tugged on his sleeve and brought him back again to his surroundings. Takada was looking at him intensely and he tried to act as if he wasn't spacing out.

"I know you're really busy," she said the words slowly. "but if you want, we should go to this cafe downtown that just opened after school. It'll help you relax."

She put up a hopeful smile, and Light couldn't help but feel there was something he missed her say while he wasn't paying attention.

"Sure," he gave her his smile back.

She brightened as if he just gave her a diamond ring.

"All right, I'll see you after school then," she waved. Light stared at her a she walked happily to her classroom.

The feeling that he might've made a mistake sunk down on him. He knew Takada liked him too, but he was hoping she wouldn't do anything about it…. It was just awkward to have one of your friends confess to you when you had to turn them down.

Light didn't feel like getting a drink anymore and went back inside the classroom. He just had to make it clear later.

The bell rang and continued the rest of the day. He went through calculus and econ. without thinking about it again, and he was blessed with focused concentration on the teacher's lectures. To say he was listening though would be lie. Most of the concentration he put up was staring at the board as the old men droned on about something he already knew or read ahead to.

Once class was over and the bell rang to end the school day, Light gathered his things and headed off to Matsuda's classroom. He still needed to talk to him about tutoring, and he didn't want to put it off till Thursday.

The rush of students jammed the hallway, but he was able to meander through and get to the English teacher's room before he left.

"Matsuda-sensei," he greeted the man as he came in.

The man turned around as he was just zipping up his bag at his desk near the board.

"Ah, Yagami," he smiled. "I heard."

"Hm?" he looked up questioningly. But he hasn't said anything yet. "Heard about what?"

"L told me that he got a new tutor. Once his father saw you, he immediately called to hire a new one because he was so angry,"

Light stood there with his brows arched high. Another lie.

"When did he tell you?" Light narrowed them back down.

Was L lying to save his own skin? That irritated him more than anything. He thought about the adult video and if he should just tell the truth to Matsuda, but he bit his tongue knowing that he wouldn't have told the truth either. It was too embarrassing, and irresponsible and fickle on his part to give up on a fellow student just because of that. And L wasn't even the one watching it, it was his brothers.

The English teacher slung his bag on his shoulder and answered him.

"He came here before the bell rang and left just a few moments ago. Just a few seconds before you came actually. You didn't see him?"

"No," he shook his head.

Matsuda gave him a soft smile. "I'm sorry if you got yelled at," the man apologized. "I should've talked to his parents first,"

"Um, no. It's alright," Light looked away. "I didn't get kicked out or anything. But um, thank you, sensei." he bowed. "I have to go."

"Alright. See you tomorrow," the man waved.

Light clicked his heels out the room and walked down the hallway. As he got further from the classroom, his steps gradually became wider and faster until he was briskly hurrying out of the building.

Damn, L! Why did he have to lie?! Getting a new tutor, and all that - what? Was he not good enough for the jerk?

He twisted his head scanning the school grounds for any signs of the panda eyed insomniac. The students had done well to clear the front of the school in less than five minutes as the school grounds were basically empty. In the front gates, Light finally found the messy dark hair and L's baggy form in his school clothes as a black car came by.

There he was! Light was about to run and catch up to him when someone else called his name.

"Light!"

He turned around and found Takada leaning by a tree as she was waiting for him to come out.

"You ready?" she asked coming over. "I'll drive us downtown so we don't have to take the train,"

"Um," Light gave another glance to where L was, but he was already getting in the car.

The door closed shut and Light missed his chance as the vehicle drove away.

"Let's go?" Takada tugged on his arm.

It took a moment for Light to stop looking at the disappearing car and give a nod to her.

"Then come on," she walked ahead of him and lead the way to the parking lot.

* * *

"Not yet," L replied when the driver asked if they were going home. "Go to Sweet Town. I want to go to Downtown today."

The man nodded and changed direction taking a different lane to the inner city streets. L looked outside the window as they passed several buildings by. It didn't take long until they got to the cafe situated in a place where not too many people came by. The man was able to park right in front of the little shop and another person in the car came out to open the door for him. Just as L stepped out, he saw a familiar person walking down the streets not too far off. The person lifted his head noticing him and hurried as soon as they saw each other.

"Lawliet,"

L got to his feet and a man in a fedora walked towards him. He was wearing a light scarf that partially hid his face along with a black collared jacket. A smile formed under the shadow of his hat and his hand raised to take the fedora off. The dyed, dark jet hair was revealed underneath just as L expected, but the man was missing the make-up that brimmed the bottom of his eyes and the contacts that had made his irises so black.

"Hey," there was that suave, sweet cherry smile.


End file.
